Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Known devices for managing unique identifiers include systems that allocate consecutive ranges of unique identifiers to customers on a first come first served basis. It will be appreciated that if the initial range of unique identifiers offered to a customer is too large, significant portions of the register of unique identifiers can remain unused. However, if the initial range of unique identifiers offered to a customer is too few, an additional range offered to a customer upon a subsequent request is unlikely to include consecutive unique identifiers.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that can manage/allocate ranges of unique identifiers from a register, which offers a more efficient exploitation of the register while enabling consecutive ranges of unique identifiers to be allocated to an existing customer upon a subsequent request.